


A New Member of the Family

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [125]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Celebrating with alcohol, Classic Grandparents, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Father freaking out, Genderbending, Grandparents & Grandchildren, New Parents, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush and Soundwave get the news about Thornstriker's sonogram results.





	A New Member of the Family

 

"Oh shit."

 

Soundwave looked up from her laptop to look at her husband, who was ignoring his own laptop and work to look at his phone.  As usual.

 

"If it's another post about that internet star setting his pool on fire, I don't want to hear it."

 

"No, it's Thornstriker.  She and Bloodshed just got the results of their test back."

 

Test-?  Oh right, Soundwave thought, her step son and his wife had finally decided to learn the sex of their baby.  That had been- Thornstriker had gone in to get some testing done a few days ago to make sure the baby was alright.  The first test had shown the baby was doing fine and this one hadn't been needed, but the last ultrasound had been unclear and their doctor had wanted the test just to make sure.  So they had also decided to finally learn the baby's sex as well.

 

"What did the test say?"

 

"From what Thornstriker's texting me - she's still texting out a lot - the baby is perfectly healthy and congrats, I'm going to be the proud grandpa of their baby girl."

 

Soundwave blinked.  A girl?  That was- well, it wasn't as if there was no chance of it being a girl.  But with Bombrush's two sons and her own gaggle of boys, a girl was just different from what everyone was normally used to.

 

"I guess congratulations are in hand."

 

"Finally happy to have a girl, Soundwave?"

 

It took her husband's words to remind her that this was her granddaughter too even if Bloodshed wasn't her biological son.  Thornstriker had been adamant about reassuring Soundwave that she would be a part of the baby's life even if they weren't related by blood.

 

And the thought of a girl was... new to her.  Soundwave had raised nothing but boys her whole life and couldn't imagine what her earlier years would have been like having any of her boys as a girl.  This would take much getting used to.

 

"I guess... Maybe she won't be as rowdy as our sons."

 

"If I were to bet good money on it, any kid from my family won't be an easy one whether they're a boy or a girl."

 

That Soundwave couldn't argue against.  If there was anything she could tell about Bombrush and his kids, it was that they all just like him despite how much they claimed otherwise.  Even Diskdrive, who was just a toddler, was still very forward and stubborn like his father.

 

Now to give that to a little girl with Bloodshed as her father.  Thank Primus Thornstriker was her mother, they would need the calm presence of that woman to keep the house in order.

 

"You know, I had once thought about what I would have been like if I had been born a girl."

 

"Primus help us all." Soundwave had no idea what he was like as a young man, but the Bombrush she had first met had been the most annoying playboy she had ever come across in her life.  He wasn't the worst man, but he had been an annoyance for several years before she had finally given him the chance to date her.

 

"Our relationship would have been much different, wouldn't it?  Would I still be attracted to women, do you think?"

 

"I don't know and I don't care.  As far as I know now, you are very much a man."

 

"Indeed I am.  And will soon be a very happy grandfather to a very special girl who is going to make my son's life very difficult I imagine."

 

"I'm sure your son and his wife are more than ready to handle the challenges of child rearing.  They've helped out with Diskdrive to get a 101 course in it."

 

Bombrush chuckled as he looked at his phone again, "I'm sure of that.  But from Thornstriker's texting, it seems as though Bloodshed might be freaking out a bit."

 

"Why?  Because he's having a daughter?"

 

"I don't - Wait, Thornstriker's texting...a lot.  Okay-" He squinted a bit to read the giant block of text his daughter-in-law had sent, "Bloodshed is, quote on quote, having a minor breakdown.  He has no idea how to raise a girl, can he raise one properly without ruining her, etc etc.  Thornstriker's trying to calm him down with the nurses and technician, but- oh dear."

 

"I hope that's not an 'oh dear' for security being called as a precaution."

 

"No, no.  Thornstriker's reassuring me they're not.  Apparently, Bloodshed is now being consoled by some of the charge nurses and it's quite a site, seeing some of the older nurses reassure my son that he'll do just fine as a father."

 

Soundwave held back a snort.  Just the thought of seeing Bombrush's son, the gruff and tough acting man who wouldn't dare let anyone other than his wife see him being vulnerable, having to be comforted by older ladies was just too funny.

 

"I have to ask."

 

"Yes, there's a picture.  But she can't send it yet because she has to hide the phone for now."

 

"Do you think Bloodshed will find it this time?"

 

"Probably not."

 

Chuckling to herself, Soundwave got up and headed for the kitchen.  "Do you want anything to drink, Bombrush?"

 

"I think now's the perfect time to pop open that Riesling we got for New Year’s."

 

"You know very well that we are not drinking Riesling at 2 in the afternoon on a Monday," Soundwave rolled her eyes, "But if we had the option to pop open that lovely Rose wine from our last weekend away..."

 

"The blush one with the Greek god on the label?"

 

"That's the one..." She was already pulling it off their wine rack and grabbing two glasses.

 

"Hmm... I guess this wonderful event does call for such a wine."

 

She was even surprised when she found her husband had moved to the loveseat, his hand patting the spot next to his as she shook her head.

 

"We can finish up after a few drinks.  We've been working long enough already, Soundwave."

 

"Right..." But she poured the wine anyway and went to sit, letting Bombrush pull her onto his lap as he nuzzled and kissed her neck.

 

"Bombrush, wine is one thing, but I don't think we need to celebrate our grandchild with copulation either."

 

"Now don't be such a downer.  What's a better way to celebrate the announcement of a new life then to indulge in the act of creating one?"

 

"I've done my share of creating new life for this lifetime.  I am now ready to simply lay back and enjoy my days with fine wine and good meals."

 

"Not even for a nice back massage?"

 

Soundwave pretended to think it over for a bit.  "Maybe later tonight if I'm in the mood."

 

"Of course," Bombrush was interrupted by his phone going off again, "Must be Thornstriker."

 

Setting aside their wine, Soundwave grabbed the phone and opened it up before struggling to hold in an unexpected chortle.  Apparently, Thornstriker had not only sent the photo of Bloodshed being consoled by the nurses, she (or a very helpful nurse) had also taken pictures of Bloodshed hugging his wife as she still laid on the table with gel getting all over his shirt.

 

"This is so going into the slideshow."

 

Soundwave chuckled.  Of course, there would be a slideshow.  He wouldn't be the doting grandfather-to-be if he didn't.

 

END


End file.
